


Pull This Trigger

by bloodsongs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Because he can, In which Q gives 007 lip, M/M, Snarky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So it really wasn’t your first time when Silva said that, was it?” Q smirks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Bond pulls Q’s arm over his head, locking him there. “Don’t be smart.”</p><p>Q bares his teeth, a little mockingly, flash of white against his pale skin, the sharpness of the challenge in his eyes. “Try me, 007.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull This Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> (buries face in hands) Should be packing for China, but instead I'm writing smutty 00Q drabbles. Someone stop me and get me to finish packing. SEND HALP.
> 
> In other news, I regret nothing.
> 
> Originally posted as a reply to this question on Tumblr [here](http://blood-songs.tumblr.com/post/36426692235/lifeintechnicolour-km-guys-all-i-want-is-some).

“So it really wasn’t your first time when Silva said that, was it?” Q smirks, raising an eyebrow.

Bond pulls Q’s arm over his head, locking him there. “Don’t be smart.”

Q bares his teeth, a little mockingly, flash of white against his pale skin, the sharpness of the challenge in his eyes. “Try me, 007.”

Lifting one of Q’s long, long legs over his shoulder, Bond huffs a laugh, low and dark. “I’m rougher with men than I’m with birds, Q. You think you can handle that?” 

“Oh?” Q snakes out an arm, whiplash-quick, yanking Bond down viciously by his hair. “Come on, agent. Do you think I’d be in this line of work if I couldn’t handle even something like, oh, I don’t know, a fuck that’s never going to happen? Now hurry up and move.”

“Impertinent,” Bond snaps, grinding down against him, and Q chuckles, voice slipping into the harsh edge of a moan, raw and real. “I’ll teach you a lesson, you little punk.”

Q matches his pace, moving back up and sliding his hand down to more interesting places, grinning wickedly as Bond’s composure slips the slightest bit. “Looking forward to it,” Q says. “Sir.”


End file.
